Ganglife
by silver.lil.puppy
Summary: basically what the title says Jacob is in and gang and how life is for both Bella and him...sorry suck at summaries but please give it a try. thank you
1. Chapter 1

As I sat outside his hospital room I couldn't believe I didn't have him anymore. My other half, the father of my child, my soon to be husband, he was taking from me and for what! His stupid "brothers" the guys that supposable took care of each others back in hard times. Were where any of them while he was getting chased, were where they while their enemies took him and cornered him. THEY WERENT IN SIGHT! And now his dead, he wont get to hold his son, I wont get to fall asleep in his arms and for what a gang that didn't have his back. Just the other day we were sitting in our apartment talking about baby names, he fought me so much because I wanted to pick his first name and Jacob his middle name, he wasn't happy but like other times he gave in just to see me happy and smile. Devonte Joseph Black. He is going to be her in about 4 months it breaks my heart that he will never know the wonderful man that was his father. As I make mself get up from the floor just outside his bedroom I touch my growing belly knowing that he will be name after his father instead. I turn around just to see him laying there lifeless, and I know that would be the last time I see him.

"Thank you for giving me a little piece of you Jacob…thank you for giving me Jacob Devonte Black" I whispered.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok so I haven't come across anything like this so I thought why not be the first to right this. I came to the idea while I was re-reading "Once A King Always A King" by Reymundo Sanchez his a great writer in my opinion and it was his life story and I've read his two books countless of times and I love Jacob and Bella so why not just go with this story and see how it goes. Basically I'm writing this as I go along so I apologize before hand if its really slow updating and just ask for you guys to be patient with me also tell me what you guys think and if you think I should continue or if I should just not waste my time because it's a dumb idea, let me know. Please don't be so harsh.**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing going through my mind was how am I going to be able to not let my baby get caught up with all this bullshit going on in me and his fathers life. People think that since it's a small and quit town we really shouldn't worry about gang life, drug trade, or any of that snort. Yet again since it is a small town all of that gets thrown in there and even if we have a small population things get out of hand rather quickly. I don't want to have to rise our baby in a town like this. All these thoughts were going through my head when my baby, love of my life, reason for existing came rushing through the door. Me and Jacob have been together for about 3 years, ever since I was fourteen, his my whole world and I'm his were perfect for each other in every way possible, we just fit. I get pull from my thoughts with kisses all over my face.

"what are you thinking so hard about?" I feel his breath at my ear as he whispers.

I don't say anything I just let the pink plus sign answer for me as I push it towards him.

At first he was quite just looking it over. I start kissing him from his lips to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. Kissing that part of his neck that he loves so much, biting him and still nothing. He was starting to make me feel like maybe he wasn't going to be as ok as I was.

"Baby! What's wrong…a..aren't you happy?' I whispered.

Still nothing he was just staring at me with his big brown eyes, I was shaking him now trying anything to just get him to react.

**Shit I really did it this time, I thought.**

"baby please just say something..e..e…even if you don't think I want to hear it baby please" I whimpered

I knew it, he was going to leave me, I was going to have to raise our baby all on my own. I was close to breaking down, when I felt him wrap his big strong arms around me.

"no no no baby…Bella listen to me honey I love you ok I'm just…wow its so much to take in honey I didn't even know you thought you were pregnant and you don't even say anything honey no no no ok you aren't going to have to raise our baby alone ok sweetie oh Bella I'm never going to leave you sweetie never your going to have to kill me before leaving you alone sweetie". I guess I have said those thoughts aloud, I felt him kiss my neck and sucking, my mind was all over the place. God I loved him and the feel of his lips all over me I felt me pussy getting wet. "please baby make love to me" I moaned. I didn't get an answer but what I got was so much better. He was kissing my lips while his hands worked their way down my body, teasing my nipples and pulling them through my t-shirt, but his hands didn't spend to much time on them they were still going down to that glorious place between my legs. He pulled down my panties and started kissing and nibbling down to my chest until his beautiful tongue found my nipple and started to pull it and suck it. "ugh…yea baby right there" his figures started to plunge into me slowly at first but all the sensations were getting to me I wanted him and not just his fingers I need his dick in me right now. "ugh baby please…f..fuck baby I need…please I want to feel you inside me Jacob please" I moaned. "anything you want Bella" he groaned. With one thrust he was inside me, his lips still never left my boobs and god was I thankful I love the way his tongue and teeth would just bit and suck on my nipples combined with his dick moving in and out I was in heaven. "ahhh yea baby…shit faster ooh yea….y..yes yes baby right there" I groaned. He was moving faster and deeper with each thrust and still I felt like I needed him more, I couldn't get enough of him I never could. His hands were wrapped around my hips pulling me deeper towards him, my arms were wrapped his neck holding on my finger nails were clawing at his back. I loved it when he was rough it was so animalistic. I was getting closer I could feel my walls coming down on him and so could Jake as his pace sped up even more. "fuck Bella" he growled. God that's what did it she was pushed off the edge and took him right with her. They were both trying to get their breathing under control.

"I love you Bella, I cant believe were going to have a baby…hello little guy I'm your daddy your going to love it here and your going to grow up and be loved like no other baby buddy" he said to my tummy and kissed it.

While he talk to "buddy" some more I was going through all the things that could happen I knew that I need to talk to Jacob about his ganglife and maybe he was ready to give that up. That maybe he didn't need them anymore he had us, he didn't need them to feel like he had a family we were going to be a little family of our own. All of these things that were going on in mind that I didn't pay attention to Jake putting on his close or even to the fact that he wasn't inside me anymore. "where are you going" I snapped.

"I have a meeting baby and you know how it gets honey I cant be late, you know the violations sweetie" he said. (**AN: violations are what some gangs do incase one of their members is defiance in anyway, and missing a meeting is a big NO NO)** And I did know he had endured many of those for me because I wanted more time with him or just because I needed him to be with him, me in his arms just cuddling.

"baby I have to go alright, I love you I'll be back as soon as its over and if not I'll call you honey ok I love you bye" he yelled as his was making his way to the door. I knew that are baby need us both and I was going to do whatever it takes so he wont be around all of this gang shit when he grew up. Our baby was not going to get his life destroyed by gang life.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

8:45 pm

It was 8:45 and fucken Jacob was nowhere to been seen. He told me he was just gonna be a little bit and damn I knew the fucken meeting lasted for a maxim of an hour but he has been gone for about 5 hours and yet not even a phone call or and stupid text. What the hell I was carrying his baby didn't I deserved some type of notice to know he was at least still alive and breathing. He knew how much I hated not knowing if he was ok, and yet the kid couldn't be bothered with any type of communication what so ever!

I was going crazy and I couldn't even smoke a little to relive the stress. I took another look at the clock and it read 9:03pm. I was going crazy not knowing anything and I knew I couldn't call him because with my lick he could have been send on a hit and his phone ringing could give him away and then shit would end up being my fault if something went wrong. So I did what I did best and I waited…and waited…and waited, until at some point I dosed off.

I woke up to someone wrapping their arms around me and I didn't have to open my eyes to know those arms belong to my Jacob I couldn't even master any anger towards him. I was just happy he was save in my bed at least for another night.

"Hey I know your awake…ugh I'm sorry baby but Sam was pissed about the weed and shit and he told me that I needed to stick around to go on a hit with Paul and Seth, and you know since Seth is knew and so young he couldn't go just with Paul" he whispered.

He started to kiss my neck in that delicious spot that I love so much where my neck meets my shoulder. A soft moan escape my lips and he knew he was forgiven, but still I stayed silent he had to at least grovel a little bit more before I totally gave in even though we both knew I wouldn't stay mad at him for long.

"I would've called baby but everything happen so quick I had to get read and shit I didn't have time to call you baby, I know that's no excuse but I promise you that tomorrow you have me all day and we can go and look at baby stuff…*kiss*….and make a doctors appointment…*bite*…and even go get baby books"…*lick*…he didn't play fair and damn who was I to tell him his way didn't work for me.

I turned around in his arms and kissed him full on the mouth.

"I love you…but you know how worry I get when you don't call and you promised all on your own that you would call if anything like this happen" I whispered because I just couldn't bring myself to yell at him he looked so tired and worn out. I knew what this missions did to him and special now that we have a little baby coming soon he was more worried of something to happen to him then he let on. I knew it was probably and bad time to bring this up but maybe tonight would open his eyes to the dangers of all of this. I mean yes his gang brought him a sense of family but we could be a family and now more then ever since our little baby was going to join us, so fuck it what did I have to lose if I brought it up now. I mean the worst that can happen if him getting mad and damn me if that was going to stop me.

"Baby why don't you just give it up, honey I need you with me these next 8 months are going to be difficult and I need you Jake to be with me every step of the way. Honey why do you just get out we can even move somewhere else baby where no one knows anything and your past wont follow you, we can start fresh no one will know about the pack Jake or that you were any part of it". I said kissing his neck and biting lightly trying to sell my point across with a little bit of tiny pleasure. " baby we can have our little family away from all of this, you wont have to worry about hits and hustle you don't have to worry about Sam being on your ass or teaching the new foot soldiers the ropes wolfy" I whispered using his nickname for good measure. He stiffen a little at the mere thought of not having his gang or "pack" behind him but he had to know that the sooner he got out the more light weight he would feel I just knew he would be more happy without a care in the world. He just had to do it to know that he would be ok that everything would be ok. He wouldn't be alone because he would always have me and our baby and he had to understand that would be enough. He could get a job and make friends there, people that weren't involve in the gang or knew nothing of the drug trade and the killing that went on. She was brought back form her thoughts of all that they could have if Jacob just got out of the gang by his voice.

"Bella we've been through this honey their my family, Bella they need me and before you go and interrupting me I know you need me to honey but it doesn't mean that I cant take care of all of you. they've been with me through a lot and I know you've been with me through all that shit too but I cant just leave them honey. And besides I told them about our little surprise and they are all so happy for us and the new edition to the family Bells and I know honey that you worry but I promise you I'm always going to be here honey I'm never going anywhere and I'll put you first from now on ok you and our baby mean so much to me if you don't want me to go when they call me then fuck it Ill take a violation for the both of you, you both are my first priority now". he said kissing my temple.

But I pushed him away what the fuck was going through his mind when he told his fucken homies he knew how much I hated that he was a part of it, why in the hell did he think it was ok for him to share this with them. She didn't want their baby to have any part of the gang world it was bad enough that Jake already didn't even give it a thought to leaving that world but now he wanted to involve their baby in that fucked up world. Jacob didn't realize but in doing that he had just started one of their most biggest and ugliest fights that they had ever had…and she prayed he was ready.

**AN: I know I haven't updated this story in a long time but I was having trouble writing anything and since I'm writing this story as I go along none of my notes make any sense but I promise you that I will at least try to post a new chapter ever week.**


End file.
